Five Bells
by Tea Rosarie
Summary: Now under the process of being Re-Written! :D
1. Back Home

**_OC: YAY ANIMAL PARADE!!! :D I don't own and you know it! ;p_**

* * *

A short haired brunette sat in a restuarant, stirring her cup of hot chocolate. She sighed the bangs out of her eyes. As you can see, she was bored as Hell. She missed her train, so her older brother was sending a cart for her to ride. She was heading to the town of Castanet where her two brothers and sister lived. And of course, her oldest brother just _had _to send Finn, her childhood friend, also know as a Harvest Sprite. He was explaining to her that the Harvest Goddess needed help.

"Finn, if she needs help, why didn't you get Yuuki or Akari or even Takeru do help her?" she asked the little sprite, pretending to talk into her cell phone. Finn stomped his foot and gave her a small glare.

"Because!" he shouted at her. "Because she told me to get you! You're the only who can save her and Yuuki, Akari and Takeru have to help."

She rolled her eyes before she looked at the window, seeing her ride waiting outside. She looked back at Finn, "Well, my ride's here, bye."

She pretended to shut the phone before grabbing her suitcases and headed out the restuarant, placing her money on the table as the waitor walked over. Finn yelped as the waitor almost hit him and then flew after her.

The brunette walked over to the man in the green shirt by her ride. "Are you Cain?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Sure am, and you must be Yuuki's youngest quadruplit, Hikari, correct?"

Hikari forced a smile, "Yep, his youngest sis. So, I guess we should head on out?"

Cain grabbed Hikari's bags and brought them on the hay stack in his cart. Hikari smiled at his horse before walking over to him and petting his mane. Finn flew over and clapped his hands in approval. The horse started acting up at the sight of the flying orange thing infront of him. Right as Cain ran over to help, Hikari had him under control.

"That's just Finn, he's a friend of the Goddess." she whispered into the horse's ear. He shook his head as if saying 'still get it away from me!'. Hikari let out a small laugh before walking towards the edge of the cary and hopped ontot the back. Finn floated over and sat beside her. Cain walked over to his seat and hopped on it.

...

Hikari rested in the hay on the cart, arms behind head, eyes closed and enjoying the rest of the ride while she could. Suddenly a flash of orange flew into her vision as she opened her eyes. She rolled them and groaned. Finn placed his hands on his hips.

"Hikari, stop being lazy!" he demanded. Hikari groaned again and sat up.

"Didn't you leave a few hours ago after I got you a hot dog?"

Finn glared at her, "Yes, but the Goddess and Yuuki told me to come back. Don't you see the Goddess needs you?"

"Finn, go away until we reach Akari's house."

The orange sprite shook his head rapidly, "No, no, no, no! Yuuki gave me direct orders and the Goddess too!"

"Forget Yuuki's orders!" Hikari hissed at him. Finn pouted.

"I'm still listening to the Harvest Goddess's orders!"

Hikari rolled her eyes as she layed back down in the hay. Cain coughed to get her attention.

"So, when's your birthday?"

"Same as Yuuki's, Akari's and Takeru's; Spring 2nd."

"Do you have a favorite food?"

"Mm-hmm. I love every food but I have to say fruits and veggies. I _do _plan on being the farmer on Akari's ranch."

Cain chuckled, "Finally someone to brighten up her fields."

"Correction: me and Akari's field."

"I'm guessing you two are going to be living together?"

"You bet. She remodled her sucker pretty good, there's three rooms and soon I'll have my place once she gets hitched with Lukie."

The two shared a laugh.

"Hey, Cain, not that I don't enjoy you're company but when are we at Akari's ranch?"

"In about few minutes, so just relax and join the senery." answered.

"Will do, Mr. Cain, will do." she yawned. Finn poked her nose.

"Hey, Hikari, I know you're excited about finally rejoining your siblings and farming with them, _but_," he said, inturrupting her relaxing time. "we're going to see the Goddess, _right_?"

Hikari swiped him away with her hand before closing her eyes. Finn glared at her yet again.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

...

Hikari looked at the ranch that was up ahead. A small pasture held three cows, two sheep, four chickens and four ducks. Cain dropped her off near the house so she could take her bags inside. Soon a brunnette burst out of the house and hugged the Hikari tightly.

"Woah, Kari, it's only been a couple years." Hikari giggled as she hugged her older sister, Akari.

"Riri, it's been more than a couple, it's been eight!" she exlcaimed. "You've grown so much since I saw you when you ran away."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Running away at fourteen, who could forget?"

"Not us, of course." Akari giggled, also referring to their two brothers. The two girls turned to Cain as he brought Hikari's bags over and bowed in thanks to him. He smiled and got on his cart and rode back home. Akari then led her younger sister inside to show her around and to place her stuff into her new room.

After Hikari unpacked everything and orginized her room, she walked out to the living room to find Finn watching the 'box of magic' as he called it. Akari was out in the kitchen making lunch while talking on the phone, most likely to her friend Luna.

"No way! Are you sure?" Akari squeeled. Oh yes, the usual tough girl act was broken by either Luke or gossip from Luna. Hikari rolled her eyes and walked over to the holder of the phone. She placed a hand on her hip and push the reciever. Akari's face went blank. "Huh? Luna? What the Hell?"

"How's the latest gossip?" Hikari asked smugly to her older sister. Akari turned to her and glared.

"I wouldn't know." she hissed. Hikari smiled and laughed. Akari's anger faded and she started laughing too. Then someone entered the home.

"Akari!" came a familiar shout. The two women popped their heads out from the kitchen, seeing two men standing at the door way. They looked wide-eyed at Hikari. "H-Hikari, is that you?"

Hikari stepped out, hands on hips. "You bet, little Hikari has returned from her adventure!" she answered, gaining a grin. The oldest of the two men walked up a few steps and crossed his arms.

"Little Hikari is in trouble from all the worry and fear her family had for her." he said, giving her a hard look. Hikari gave him a slight glare, opening her arms abit.

"I could just runaway again, Yuuki." she offered. Yuuki rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug. Takeru and Akari smiled and joined the hug. Hikari's first hug in eight years and she enjoyed every second of it.

Until the smoke alarm went off. Akari screeched, "Lunch!" and ran into the kitchen. The three siblings heard Akari freak out, grabbing a fire extingusher and start spraying it everywhere even though was no fire. Hikari started laughing as Akari walked out, covered in the white foam with a goofy grin on her face. Takeru started laughing along with Hikari too, Yuuki just rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disprovel.

...

Finn rested on Hikari's shoulder while his ride went in the directions he told her to do. Hikari sighed for the millionth time since lunch. _Finn, couldn't you make up your mind? You're directions are hard. I mean, c'mon, 'Go left! No, not my left, your left! No, no, no! Don't go that way!', that doesn't really help._ she complained in her mind. _Are we even close to the goddess yet?_

Finally, Finn's directions brought her somewhere. And that somewhere was the Goddess Spring. Hikari smiled and ran towards the Goddess.

"Hikari, dear, you've finally came." the goddess greeted sweetly. Hikari switched her smile into a grin as she stepped foreward. "I'm sorry to be asking for this."

"Hey, it's alright." Hikari said. "I'd do anything to help you, Harvest Goddess."

The goddess smiled at her sweetly again. "Well, I should explain why I need you and the help of your family." Hikari nodded. "I need you to save the island."

Hikari's eyes widened. "Save the island, me? Why? I'm nothing special...."

The goddess cupped Hikari's face and made her look up at her. "Someone in the heavens think otherwise. He wants you, the youngest out of your brothers and your sister, to save this island. He thinks you have the purest heart out of all of them."

"I don't have a pure heart. I ran away, remember?" Hikari reminded. The goddess gave a weak chuckle.

"It takes one with a pure heart to admit that, Hikari dear. Now please, listen." the goddess said. Hikari nodded again. The goddess turned around to face her tree. "My tree weakens, as do I with it and if neither of us have power, the nature of this place doesn't either. Water, fire, earth and wind have all lost their strength and vitality. Even the people here have noticed the weakening of the elements within the land..."

Finn flew from Hikari's shoulder to hug the goddess. "Oh no! Harvest Goddess!" he cried. The goddess smiled abit while hugging the orange sprite.

"In order to bring back the power of nature," she continued, looking back at Hikari. "you must ring the five bells scattered across the land."

Hikari furrowed her brows together. "Can't you get the Harvest Sprites to do that?"

The goddess shook her head. "I have asked the Harvest Sprites to ring their bells... Nature's power must be weaker than I had thought, though... They may now all be too weak to do so...

"If the bells aren't rung soon, nature's power will be lost. People will no longer be able to live here." she explained, her eyes starting to get glassy. "Hikari, will you please help us?"

Hikari grinned. "Leave it to me! I'll help you no matter what!"

The goddess smiled in approval. She then pulled out a red, heart-shapped berry. "Thank you, Hikari. I shall give you this to help you in your quest."

Hikari grew confused. The goddess laughed, "It's a Power Berry, dear. It'll make you stronger."

Hikari giggled and took the berry, finding her stupidity funny. The goddess smiled sweetly again and wiped some hair out of Hikari's eyes. "Find the Harvest Sprites to ring the bells. However, the bells must be rung when the sun is _out_. In human time, that would be from about six in the morning to six in the evening. Once nature's strength is restored, the Goddess Tree will be surely survived."

Hikari nodded. "Oh, and come back anytime to ask questions about the bells or anything else. I can't thank you enough for doing this for us, Hikari dear."

Once again, Hikari smiled. "No problem, Harvest Goddess!" she said, pumping her fist. Then she turned around, bading the goddess good-bye until they meet again, and started back home.


	2. Alan's Bell

**_OC: Again, don't own and you know it! ;)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hikari layed fast asleep in her new bed. A light snore escaped past her lips before she turned to face the wall and cuddled into Finn. Finn cuddled into Hikari's face. Soon Hikari's bedroom door opened and a shadow entered. It came closer, and closer, and closer until...

"Rise and shine, Hikari!" Akari exclaimed in her ear. Hikari screamed, accidently hitting Akari in the face and falling out of bed. Akari also fell on her butt, but was laughing. Hikari glared and stood up, grabbing her robe. Akari pouted at her sister's response. "Riri, don't be like that."

Hikari stopped and the doorway and rubbed her temples, sighing. "Akari, you know I never liked that." she said before leaving the room. Akari rolled her eyes and got up from the floor, Finn followed her out of the room. Hikari looked at her older sister.

"You're such a party pooper, Riri." Akari said, passing her. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Kari, if you've been doing it for 2 weeks straight, it's going to get annoying." she noted before walking into the bathroom. "Oh, I'll make breakfast once I get out."

Yes, it was true. No, not that Hikari could cook. Hikari had been here for a little over 2 weeks and she still had no bell. The goddess had told her what to do but she still couldn't find them. And Finn wasn't any help. She asked her Yuuki, Takeru and Akari for their help. But the hadn't even heard of the bells. It's been a hard time for Hikari. Even harder since she knows the whole damn place will die if she doesn't find and ring the bells. That's _big _pure pressure.

Hikari turned on the shower and let the hot water fall on her. Another day, another failure at finding a bell.

...

"Come on, Cream, get outside to the pasture." Hikari begged to one of Akari's cows. The grown cow mooed in response. Hikari forced a smile. "Sorry, Milkshake. Cream's already out there. Again, sorry."

"Hikari, lunch!" Akari called out. Hikari groaned when Akari walked in, seeing Milkshake still inside the barn. "Need help?"

Hikari blew the bangs out of her eyes. "I don't know why the Harvest Goddess wants _me _to find all the bells when I can't even get a cow outside to the pasture." she complained, resting her hands on her hips. Akari giggled and walked over to the cow. She grabbed some peices of the hay in her stable. Then she waved it infront of Milkshake's face and started walking away backwards with the hay. The cow followed, mooing softly.

Soon Milkshake was out in the pasture with it's friends. When Akari turned and faced Hikari, she laughed at her face. She was pouting like a five-year old with her arms crossed. Akari walked over and wrapped her arm over Hikari's shoulders.

"Don't be poutin' like that, sugar, you won't be getting boys to swoon over ya." Akari teased in a southern accent. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Right, like I need a blue-haired _wonder_ whose my best guy friend to flirt with me." she said, refering to Akari. Akari's cheeks burned red.

"Luke doesn't flirt with me." she mumbled. Hikari grabbed Akari's blue-flamed bandana and tied it around her head. She stepped back and gave her Luke's famous goofy grin.

"Woah, Akari! I never seen a strong woman like you before! You got talent!" Hikai mimicked, giving her a wink and a thumbs up. She then switched to grabbing Akari's hands. "Akari, I'd do anything for you. If you tell me to fly, I'll probally fail, but I'll do it anyway!"

When Hikari saw Akari's face, she bursted out laughing. "Bwa ha ha ha! Akari, your face is... is so freakin' HILARIOUS!"

"Hikari, you better start running because you're _dead meat_!" Akari screamed, a dark aura surrounding her. Hikari did start running, but was laughing during it, making Akari even more pissed.

They kept running around the whole farm, the animals and villagers passing by watch in amusement, until Hikari bumped into Yuuki, who caught her before she fell onto the ground. He handed her to Takeru so he could calm down Akari. Finally when Akari calmed down, they settled down for lunch.

...

Before Yuuki and Takeru left, Yuuki handed her something in a box. When he saw her confused look, he smiled. "Open it, I think you'll be happy to know what it is." he laughed. Hikari did so and her face brightened. She glomped Yuuki, saying 'thank-you' so much that noone could understand what she was saying. Yuuki plied his youngest sister off of him and picked the gift off the floor.

"Hey, don't break it." he kidded, handing her the gift back. Hikari giggled.

"I'm sorry but you found it! You found the first bell; you found Alan's bell!" she cheered, hugging his neck with one arm. Yuuki hugged back before pulling her back at arm's length.

"Come on, we have to get the bell's home in Garmon mine." he said, heading for the door. "Let's head on out, guys, Alan's waiting."

...

"Yuuki, look!" Hikari exclaimed, turning her oldest brother's head in the direction she saw something. "There's the bell's pedestal, come on!"

She ran ahead as the others tried to catch up with her. When she finally reached, the others caught up with her. Hikari smiled, breathing hard and walked to the pedestal, placing the bell in its place. She then stood with her family behind her. Something red began sparkiling and soon a red sprite floated down to the ground infront of the bell. He smiled and did a twirl, sending little sparkles flying.

He started jumping around. "I'm finally back!" he sang, as cheery as he could be. He stopped and did another twirl.

"First, I must thank you." he said before he did a big thank-you bow. "The Harvest Goddess asked you to help, right?"

The four nodded. "Alan, did you fail to do your duty to ring the bell?" Hikari asked sweetly.

Alan frowned, seeming dissapointed in himself. "Yes... We Harvest Sprites failed to fulfill our duty..." he answered. Then he switched his sad look for a determined one. "But it's not too late to complete our mission!"

Hikari grinned, pumping her fist in the air. "To ring the Red Bell!"

Alan nodded before he rang the bell. Everyone grew memoriesed by the melody and when it finished, Alan did a dance. "The fire has returned to the land! Yay!"

Soon Hikari was pulled into a group hug, and of course Finn accidentally got stuck in the middle and was squished by the hug. Alan also felt left out so he joined the hug. Another hug that Hikari enjoyed every second of.

...

A certain brunette was fast asleep in her bed. Her door creaked open and a shadow entered. It came closer and closer and closer and closer, it hesitated to look at the bedside clock. _4:47_. The shadow smiled evily before it came closer one more time. Then...

"Rise and shine, _Akari_!" Hikari laughed as she dumped a bucket of ice cold water onto the sleeping beauty. Akari screeched as she jolted up from the impact of the freezing water. She glared at her sister who was starting run out of the room, laughing about sweet revenge.

Akari started chasing her, all around the house before Hikari ran outside and she had to chase her out into town. In their PJ's.

"You such a party pooper, Akari!"


	3. Collin's Bell part 1

**_OC: Yes, the last chappie was short. Sorry and I hope you've been enjoying so far! :D Oh yes, songs (if I ever use them) or anything else comes up, I honestly say I don't own them. NOW WITH THE STORY!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hikari sat on her window's edge with a guitar in her arms while looking up at the moon. If you listen carefully you could hear her playing and singing softly.

_I don't know but,  
I think I may be  
falling for you,  
dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should  
keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
__know you better_

Hikari took a deep breath to start the bridge of the song.

_I am trying,  
not to tell you,  
but I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
__  
So, I'm hiding  
what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of,  
holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time,  
just thinkin' 'bout ya  
I don't know what to do,  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do,  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you..._

Someone knocked on her door. Hikari turned her head towards it when Akari walked in. She closed the door behind her and sat on Hikari's bed. Hikari placed her guitar against the wall and turned towards her sister. Akari shivered from the night's chill and rubbed her arms.

"That's a nice song." Akari complimented, yawning abit. Hikari nodded. "Who's it by?"

Hikari hesitated. "Colbie Cailliat. I'm singing it for Nicole's wedding."

That caught Akari's attention. "Nickie's getting married?"

"She didn't tell you?" Hikari asked. Akari shook her head. "Oh, she's coming down here to get married since they don't have any churches down in Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"Whose the lucky guy, that thief man?" Akari guessed. Hikari nodded. Akari gaped. "What? I thought she said he'd never like her back! What happened?!"

"She went to give him the blue feather and he took it the wrong way, saying that she was going to give her love away to another man." Hikari began. "Then near midnight he went to 'steal her heart away' by she ended up giving her heart freely to him and he was speechless. He accepted and now they're getting married here in Castanet."

"That doesn't mean our _whole _family is coming here to see the wedding, does it?!" Akari exclaimed, fear in her voice. Hikari sweat-dropped and nodded. "Shit! Where are they going to stay?! Are they _all_coming or just some?! Dammit, the questions!"

"Whoa, whoa, Akari! Calm down! They already planned it all out." Hikari reassured, placing her hands on Akari's shoulders to stop her from pacing. "Some of our guy cousins staying with Yuuki, the other guy cousins are staying with Takeru. Then the girl cousins who aren't married are staying here with us. The rest are staying at the Inn."

Akari sighed in relief. "Whew, thank the Goddess. Wait, _who _are the girls staying here?"

Hikari started counting on her fingers. "Well, Casey is one, I heard Jamie's girlfriend, Tina, is coming because she can see the Harvest Sprites and Chelsea."

"Yay~ I get to meet Tina!" Akari cheered, clapping her hands like a child. When she noticed what she was doing, she blushed and stopped. "W-well, good night, I'll see you at breakfast."

"Mmm'kay. Oh yeah, they'll be coming down a day before the wedding. Which would be Summer 13th." Hikari mentioned. "G'night, Kari."

Akari walked out, smiling. "I should put that on the calender and tell Yuuki and Takeru tomorrow." she muttered to herself before heading off to bed.

...

Hikari walked along the shoreline near Flute Fields with Finn by her side. At some point during their walk, Hikari took off her boots and socks and started walking in the water. Finn told her the water was cold before she'd done it and he just laughed at her face when the freezing cold water touched her toes. When Hikari got her revenge but splashing him with the water, they started playing tag, making sure no one could hear or see. That's when Hikari tripped backwards on something hard and fell hard on her butt.

"Oww..." she wimpered, rubbing her butt. "What the Hell was that?"

Then she noticed it. It was a yellow bell but was cracked up. She stared at it before touching it with her toe. Then the thing started rising from the sand, starting to transform into something sparkly. Soon the thing became barely visible and Hikari realised it was another Harvest Sprite.

"What is this? You can see me....?" the yellow sprite asked, it's voice weak. "I'm Collin the Harvest Sprite of earth. But as you can see, I'm too weak to do anything.

"Look at me. I'm all faded and see-through! How depressing!" Collin complained. "Now, then... Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Right as Hikari was about to answer Collin interrupted her. "Give up? ...To get to the...other side." he sighed. There was an silence. "See? Even my jokes are weak and tired. That's just sad. I think I'm fading out..."

Finn's and Hikari's eyes widened. "O-oh no!" Finn cried. "Hikari!"

Collin glanced over at Hikari. "...Hikari? Don't look so worried..."

"How can I _not _be worried, Collin?! You're fading!" Hikari exclaimed. Collin yawned.

"I'll still be here. I just need...a little time...to rest." he assured. "Goodbye..."

The bell fell in front of Hikari's feet. She turned to look at Finn, his was shaking. "Oh, no! Oh, no! Collin's barely even visible anymore!" he cried again. "Hikari, let's go to the Harvest Goddess! She'll help us!"

Hikari nodded and scrambled to get her socks and boots back on before she stood up, grabbing the bell and start running towards the Goddess Spring.

...

Hikari almost tripped over Alan as she ran towards the goddess. When the Goddess saw the rusty yellow bell in Hikari's arms, her eyes widened in shock. "Collin! My goodness! Poor Collin..." she cried as Hikari stepped closer to her. Everyone was silent.

"The power of the Yellow Bell has grown so weak..." the Goddess said, breaking the silence. "Hikari dear, expose the Yellow Bell to moonlight to restore it. There are several places where moonlight gathers."

"Places?" Hikari asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

The Goddess nodded. "Yes. There are special stones that catch and hold the moonlight. You'll need to bathe the bell in the moonlight from each one." The Goddess thought for one moment. "As for where they are... I know that there's one at Garmon Mines. I've heard there's a Legendary Stone Tablet that lists the location of the others..."

Finn hugged Hikari's neck, crying. "Hikari, we _have _to save Collin! Let's go gather the moonlight!"

"I want to save Collin, just because we _have _to doesn't mean anything. I'm doing this because I care for Collin and I don't want him to fade away." Hikari said, crossing her arms over her chest. The Goddess smiled thankfully.

"Find the moonlight stone at Garmon Mines..." she ordered. "When the moon is out, hold the bell in your hands over the moonlight stone. But the _only _time you can gather moonlight is at 6 in the evening to midnight. I'm counting on you, Hikari dear."

"Alright, Harvest Goddess. And thank you for counting on me."

...

"Ow! Finn, let go of my hair!" Hikari whined as Finn pulled, yet again, her hair when he heard a sound. It was past six in the evening, so it was dark out. Finn was pumped about saving Collin when they were about to leave but was so pumped that he forgot that he was scared out the dark. "We're almost there, so chill."

Finn's eyes bugged out at the thought of being calm in the danger-filled night. "No, no, no! I can't chill!"

"If you don't chill, I'm afraid we'll be coming here _every night_." Hikari made up, laughing on the inside from the sprite's face.

"I'm chilling! I'm chilling!" he exclaimed, making the inner laughter come to the outside for Hikari. He pouted at her. "It's not funny!"

Hikari's laughter started dying down. "I'm sorry, Finn, really. But there's nothing to be scared of. We made friends with the animals in this part, remember?" she apologised. Finn sighed before resting on her shoulder.

"I suppose you're right but if _any_animals come and eat us, I'll never forgive you!" he decided. Hikari giggled.

"How can you never forgive me if you're dead?" she asked him. Finn's eyes widened during his silence, causing Hikari to giggle again. "That's what I thought."

"Excuse me, Miss, but ain't it abit _late _for a girl your age to be out and about?" asked a voice. The two looked ahead to see a man standing before them. Hikari rested her hands on her hips.

"I'm 21, for your information, and aren't you abit _old _to be dressing up like an Indiana Jones impersonator?" Hikari asked back. The man laughed.

"I really look like the greatest explorer? Well, anyway, I'm Calvin." he introduced. Calvin looked her over. "And you must be that new rancher, Hikari, right?"

Hikari crossed her arms over her chest. "Yep. Now, why are you out here, Calvin?" she questioned. Calvin sighed.

"I'm searaching for some strange stones that I heard about in a lithograph. I found one over there." he answered, nudging his head behind him. Hikari looked past him and her face brightened. "Hey, that weird look on your face tells me that this is the reason you're out and not in bed."

Hikari nodded vigoriously. "Well I'll be... Hey, since you're looking for them, I'll give _you _the lithograph so _you _can find them." he offered.

"Really?!" she exclaimed. Calvin nodded, handing the ancient lithograph to her. "Wow! This is so awesome of you, Calvin! I mean, we just met and you're giving me something that will help us all!"

"Huh? _'Help us all'_, what's that supposed to mean?"

"No time, see you later and thank you so much!" she said, heading over to the stone. Calvin chuckled and started walking away, leaving Hikari and Finn to do their work.

Hikari pulled the bell from the backpack she decided to put on that night. She placed the Yellow Bell over it, still in her hands. Soon the Yellow Bell started to glow golden. Finn started dancing, cheering that it was restoring. And when the bell finished glowing, Hikari placed it back in her bag and then looked at the lithograph. After a few minutes, she glance at the sky.

"We still have a few hours at most." she estimated. "I think that's enough time to head the lighthouse and then down to Horn Ranch. Now c'mon, we can't afford to lose moonlight."


	4. Collin's Bell part 2

**_OC: YAY! No reviews and I'm already on the fourth chapter! :D ... ...... ...............okay that's nothing to be proud of.... PLZ REVIEW!!! TT3TT_**

**_QueenoftheCatz- My first reviewer for this story, I thank you for eagerly waiting(ok, it wasn't that long ^^;). Thanks again! _**

**_

* * *

_**

Hikari and Finn were already heading home from the last moon stone. Except Finn already fell asleep on Hikari's shoulder. She smiled sweetly at orange sprite when she noticed him fast asleep. And when she got home, she found Akari and the blue-haired _wonder _fast asleep on the couch, cuddled up together with the credits of a romance comedy rolling on the screen. Then Hikari noticed a snoring fast asleep Bo on the arm chair. She rolled her eyes, placing Finn in her room while getting blankets for the sleeping beauties in the living room. Hikari placed the blankets over Bo and then Luke and Akari, smiling sweetly at them. She leaned in to place Akari a peck on the forehead before going to bed herself.

That night Hikari dreamed of something _really _different compared to what she usually dreamt about. This time she dreamt of a boy. Well, better to say a _man _than a _boy._Compared to any man she ever met, this dude took the cake for having muscle and good looks. His hair was fiery red and it reached down to the floor, it made his more-red-than-brown eyes stand out to her. But he wore golden bracelets and a golden necklace and he wore red and white robes like a god with abit of the kingly-side.

He smiled at her. It was a small smile but it made Hikari blush when he did it. Then he extended his hand for hers to take. She didn't know what to but stare at it in confusion. When she looked up at him he said something. But there was no sound. Nothing. Only silence. She looked at him in confusion again. Then he said it again.

"Hikari, wake up!" a voice shouted, making Hikari looked around trying to find the source. Hikari looked back towards the godly-man, noticing how he was blowing away with the wind that came so suddenly. "Hikari, please, wake up!"

Hikari's eyes jolted open once the man disappeared, seeing that it was Finn who was trying to get awake. She groaned, taking her pillow and covering her head with it. Finn groaned too when he started hearing her curse about him waking her up from her 'totally dreamy' dream with 'Mr. Hotter-than-fire'. Then she shriek when she realised that it was past 8:30 and hurried out of bed, only to get herself caught in the sheets and fall flat on her face. That made Finn burst out laughing.

Hikari told Finn to 'hush up' before kicking him out of her room so she could get dressed. When she was out and finished, the two hurried outside to find that all the animals outside and Hikari's crops watered and harvested with new ones in it's place. Hikari groaned when she realised that it was Luke who took her job.. It was easy to tell because he over-watered some and his shoes' prints were in the free soil that she had.

"Akari!" she shouted, seeing her sister come out from the coop with Luke behind her. Akari face dropped when she saw the look of her sister's face. "How dare you get the blue-haired _wonder_-" she pointed at Luke, accusingly. "-water my crops _and_ let him harvest them!"

"Riri, don't be like like. He only wanted to help." Akari pouted. Hikari glared. "Okay, okay, he won't do it again, promise!"

Hikari smirked. "Thank you." And then she walked away, Finn on her trail.

...

"Aw, come on, Ruth, I _really _need to get to that thing in your fields!" Hikari whined. Ruth shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Hikari, but it's off limits." she said. "No one but family is aloud in our fields."

Hikari pouted for awhile, before forcing a cute smile on her face. "You gotta any sons my age?"

Ruth shook her head again, except she chuckled abit. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" Hikari nodded her head vigorously. "Well, I suppose if you get me some good lettuce, I'll let you pass."

"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" Hikari squeeled at she hugged Ruth around the waist tightly. "This means soooo much to me! You're the best, Ruth!"

When Hikari left the building, Ruth sighed. "That girl is a strange one, just like her mother."

...

After Hikari stepped off the porch, she saw Yuuki heading towards the home. She smiled at her older brother and waved. "Hi, Yuuki!" she greeted, running up to him. She noticed the basket in his arms. "What's that?"

Yuuki looked at the basket. "Oh, it's some lettuce me and Takeru grew. I'm giving it to Ruth and Craig because their daughter, Anissa, phoned me and told me to give some to them since she's coming back soon. She also said she'd get me a date with someone. She better not pick Luna, she's, well-"

"Childish?" Hikari offered.

Yuuki blushed and nodded. "Yeah, that."

"Anyway, is that lettuce? Good lettuce?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Good, Perfect, Shining. They're pretty damn good if I say so myself." he answered, taking one and showing her. "You want one?"

"More than one; whole basket."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

Hikari grabbed his shoulders. "Yuuki, I need these to give to Ruth. She'll only let me go to the Yellow Bell's frame if I give her some good lettuce. Please, Yuuki, please."

Yuuki sighed. "Fine, but Anissa still better get me a date."

"Don't worry, she will." Hikari assured before taking the basket and turning towards the house. "Thanks and I'll see you later!"

"Yup, see you later, Riri." Yuuki said as her turned around and headed for town.

...

"Ruth!" Hikari sang as she bursted into the home. Ruth cringed at the sound of the door slamming against the wall. She turned towards the cheery woman and gaped at the sight of the basket of freshly grown lettuce. "I got the lettuce."

"B-but how? When? You just?" Ruth stammered, quite shock that she had got such beautifully grown lettuce in just two minutes. Hikari grinned and placed the lettuce on the counter.

"You're welcome!" she said, even though Ruth hadn't thanked her yet. Ruth got over her shock and smiled.

"Thank you, Hikari. You really helped me out." she finally thanked. "Well, now you can go to your thing now. It should be unlocked now, I seen Craig going to pray at it just after you came in. Go on."

"Thanks, Ruth. I promise you that you're fields are going to live _much _better now." Hikari said before leaving the home.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" But it was too late to ask.

...

"Wow, their crops look _way _better up close." Hikari gawked when she walked down the path with Finn. Finn smiled.

"Yeah, it looks way better. But it's going to look even better soon." he pointed out, flying up ahead. Then he turned his head and cheered. "Hikari, it's over here!"

Hikari started running to where Finn was, seeing Craig praying to the Goddess.

"Harvest Goddess, I don't know if you can hear me, but..." he began, not noticing Hikari standing there. "...please bring life back to the land."

When Hikari took some steps towards him, he stood up abruptly, his cheeks bright red. He rubbed the back off his in embarrassment before heading back home, muttering something unintelligent. Hikari shrugged it off and walked to the frame. Finn gawked at it.

"So _this _is Collin's bell frame..." he said out loud. He face Hikari, getting glassy-eyed. "We have to hang Collin's bell on this frame..."

Hikari nodded and took the bell out from her backpack, placing it back in it's rightful place. It started sparkling like Alan's did and soon Collin, alot better looking, popped out of the bell. Collin did a twirl and smiled like there was no tomorrow.

Collin started dancing, clapping his hands. "I'm Collin! The Harvest Sprite of this earth!" His eyes widened in shock. "Whoa! Now _that's_ more like it!"

He regained his posture. "All right! Now that I'm back to my old self, I have lots of jokes to tell!" Hikari and Finn shot each other a worried glance; Collin's jokes were _definitely not _good at all. The were cheesy. Very. "BUT I should fulfill my mission first! That's why you're here, right?"

The two nodded, sweat dropping. Then Hikari pumped her first in the air. "To ring that Yellow Bell!"

"Leave it to me! I've been really worried about the Goddess too..." Collin confessed. He smiled. "So let's ring the Yellow Bell right now!"

Collin turned around to face the bell. "All right! Are you ready?!"

"Yeah I am!"

"Bell of earth!" Collin shouted. "May your rich melody echo throughout the land!" Hikari watched as Finn did a weird dance before he pointed to the bell and it started ringing. The melody brought everyone out of their houses to hear it. The music floated over the crops of Horn Ranch and the grass of the land. When it was over, Collin faced Hikari. "Hikari, thank you! Now the land with be healthy again! Now I can finally go back to the Harvest Goddess. Well, I'll see you around."

Collin started jumping up and down, waving goodbye before vanishing.

Two bells down, three more to go.

...

Akari sat on the steps when Hikari walked back home. She looked angry, really angry. Hikari thought for one moment that it was something she'd done, another was that Luke had dumped her (as a friend) but she then realised it _was _something she'd done.

"Hikari, you lied to me!" Akari spat. Hikari grew confused.

"How'd I lie?" she asked. Akari glared and opened the house's door.

"Hikari!" cheered the sorce of Akari's anger.

Oh no.


	5. Surprises and a Little More

**_OC: Yay! Five is good! Carry on now~!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hikari stared wide-eyed at the people in the home. There was her _whole _family. Cousins, 2nd cousins, uncles, aunts and grandparents. Everyone who was alive. Soon Nicole ran out of the mess and hugged Hikari, who was still in shock.

"Riri!" she squealed. Hikari was still silent. Nicole pulled back with a confusion. "Uh, Riri? This the part where you hug back and squeal too."

"....." Hikari was _still _silent. "Holy crap!" she suddenly shouted, causing everyone to flinch from the sudden shout. Nicole rubbed her ears.

"Okay, _oww_..." she whined. Soon the silver-haired thief came out from the mess too and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Nickie, baby, she's still in shock that we came early." Skye whispered into her ear. Hikari pointed at Akari.

"Ha!" she yelled. "I _didn't _lie! They came _early_!"

Akari tackled her. "Holy crap!" Hikari screamed again. The two started wrestling in the dirt, their family members sweat dropping. Akari kept on throwing swears at her and telling her to shut up while Hikari was pulling her hair to get her off and was repeatably saying 'sorry'. No one tried to stop the fight, they just watched. Until Yuuki came with Takeru and had to ply Akari off of Hikari. Then the two guys noticed their family.

"Holy crap!" the two guys shouted in unison. Everyone sweat dropped again.

"Yeah, is anyone else going to come and scream 'holy crap'?" Chelsea asked. Everyone looked around to see if anyone was coming. "Okay, then. Well, I heard dinner time is coming up and I also heard that Skye was going to teach _and_ cook tonight. Boys get in the kitchen!"

Skye smirked and kissed Nicole's cheek before heading inside with Yuuki and Takeru. The other boy cousins and cousin-in-laws came with too. Hikari looked at her uncles, aunts and whatever that was left. She smiled.

"Hiii everybody.... How's it going?"

...

"Wow, Skye, you really are a damn good cook." Casey said as she stuffed her face even more with some of Skye's curry. Skye glanced at Erik, Nicole's brother.

"Well, it would've been _better_ if Erik over there hadn't tried to put more than _one _herb in the pot at a time." he said.

"Hey! It would've been easy than to make every single recipe at a time!" Erik defended. Jack slapped his head. "Ow!"

"That's why you got switched to dishes, moron." he teased, sticking his tounge out. "You can't think of something smart!"

Ann slapped Jack's head, which was harder than Jack's and it even made some of the girls snicker. "Be nice to your cousin, Jack!"

Jack's son, Cody, slapped Jack's head too. "Yeah, Dad! Listen to Mom, she's smart one!"

Claire, Pearl and Gray started laughing from across the table. Ann rolled up her sleeves. "You want something to laugh about, Gray?" she hissed at him

"What?! Claire _and_ Pearl were laughing too!" Gray whined.

"Putting blame on your wife and daughter, how pathectic!"

"Hey, at least I don't _hit _her!"

"You want me to pound you?!"

"Bring it!"

"Oh, I'm gonna!"

That's when things got chaotic. Ann jumped from across the table and tackled Gray out of his chair and started to try and grab his hat (without his hat, he'd be nothing). Pearl and Nikki (Casey's daughter) started to dress up Cody while Chelsea started a food fight. And then Luke came in with Candice and Kathy. Soon a plate of curry came flying their way. Luke and Candice ducked but Kathy was too late. Luke grinned.

"Food fight!" he yelled, grabbing some curry of Kathy's face and throwing it at Akari. "Bam! Direct hit!"

"Luke!" Akari shrieked, removing the curry from her butt. "What the Hell?!"

But before there could be any revenge, Casey's youngest daughter, Carol, tackled Luke to the ground while shouting for Megan and Pearl to come over and 'work' on him. When Luke saw the make-up, his eyes bugged out.

"No! Not that! Anything but that!" he pleaded. Akari huffed some hair out of her eyes.

"Baby." she muttered. Then she yelled at him. "Take it like a man, Luke!"

"I don't want to take it like a man!"

Akari snorted her laugh down. "Hey Akari~"

"Ye-" Right as Akariturned around, a pie of whip cream was pushed into her face. "Gotcha." said the man.

"Yuuki!" she screamed and grabbed one of the whip cream squirters. "Come back here and cream me like a man!"

Hikari just stood at the staircase, watching the whole mess take place. This was her family, with some of her friends, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Hey, Hikari." said a voice. Hikari turned her head and saw another silver-haired man that would join the family soon enough. "Why aren't you joining the fight?"

"Eh, don't feel like, Vaughn." she shrugged. Then she smirked. "So, when are you proposing?"

Vaughn's eyes widened, his cheeks burning red. Hikari laughed.

"H-hey, me and Chelsea are friends!" he stuttered which made Hikari laugh even more.

"Looks like Mr. Cowboy isn't made of steel after all, he _does _have a weakness." Hikari teased, grabbing his hat. "And that would be my darling, 19 year-old cousin, Chelsea. How old are you, cowboy? 46?"

"_No_." he growled, trying to tack back his hat. "Give it back."

"Not until you tell me your age, cowboy~!" she sang, teasing him. He hmphed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You _are _related to Chels, she did the same thing." he said. Hikari stuck her tounge out.

"Well, _duh_. My dad and her mom were twins. Now age, cowboy, or your Stetson is going down Mr. Flushy." she demanded.

"27." he muttered. Hikari cupped her ear, smiling evily.

"_What_? I can't hear you, sonny." she teased. He glared.

"You're pushing your limit, lil'girl." he growled again. Hikari pouted.

"No, I just didn't hear you. Now tell me, cowboy." she whined. "Chels, is going to found out _alot _more on your _wedding night_."

"You little runt." Vaughn hissed, glaring death at her with flaming cheeks. Hikari then started running.

"Vaughn is 27, he's too old for Chelsea!" she exclaimed, wearing the hat. "Repeat: too old. Too _old!_"

"You little runt!" he repeated, trying to reach for his hat. Then Hikari made an abrupt turn, sending Vaughn into Chelsea. Lips on lips. Hikari stood beside them, seeing Chelsea face go dark red. Hikar handed her cousin the Stetson before walking away, humming sweet victory.

...

Hikari had her guitar out, sitting on the couch with her family and their guests surrounding her. She gazed over to Chelsea and smirked.

"Chelsea, darlin'," she said in a southern accent. "as much as I wanted to sing 'Girlfriend' for you and Mr. Cowboy over there, I can't. Gramps is gonna shoot me if I do."

Everyone shared a laugh. "So instead, I'm going to be singing a song for love-birds right beside me." Hikari decided, nudging her head towards Skye and Nicole. "Hope you're all ready."

She took a deep sigh and started playing.

_So she said 'what's the problem baby?'  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Hikari looked over to Nicole and Skye, seeing Skye kiss her temple before continuing to watch her sing and play.

_How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

_She took a deep breath before starting again. Everyone was clapping to the beat by this time._

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally_

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

_Love ...I'm in love_

Everyone clapped, some patting Hikari on the back. Y'know, what family do. Hikari held her hands up to stop the applause. "All right, now here is one of my favorites." she said as they became quiet. "You oldies-Vaughn-know it."

_She was more like a beauty queen  
from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round_

Everyone stiffled a laugh a Hikari's favorite. She rolled her eyes and continued.

_She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round_

_People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth_

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

Everyone started snapping along to the song while Hikari's grandpa was starting to dance along to the song.

_For forty days and for forty nights  
The law was on her side  
But who can stand when she's in demand  
Her schemes and plans  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round  
So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice  
Do think twice (Do think twice)_

_She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me  
Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby_

_People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
She came and stood right by me  
Then the smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon  
She called me to her room_

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son_

Hikari took a deep breath and started again. Man, singing Micheal Jackson was hard for her. And trying to hold her laughter down from her grandfather's dancing.

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one_

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover_

Everyone started cheering again, more her grandfather for providing the 'moves'. Hikari laughed and placed her guitar behind the couch. Akari walked up to her and gave her hug, laughing at knowing what her favorite song was. Hikari rolled her eyes as Akari let her go so Hikari could hug her grandpa for the dancing he did. And after that, Vaughn gave her a pat on the back for choosing a good one. Chelsea came and hugged her as Vaughn left.

Hikari sighed happily. Yup, this was her family and she _defiantly _wouldn't change them. They made her life worth wild.


	6. Something from ?

**?: Here's the HM Family Tree for the story. It's to stop any confusion if there was any.... Anyway, carry on.**

**_

* * *

_**

****Jonathan- Annabelle  
/ \

Robert-Marie Stacy-Benny Howard-Carol Dave-Janice Jack-Sakura

Gray-Claire Jack-Ann Vaughn-Chelsea Mark-Nat Tina-Jamie Casey-Kurt Skye-Nicole Erik-Nami Yuuki-____ Takeru-____ Akari-____ Hikari-____  
l l / \ l / \ / \ / \ l / \ l / \ / \  
Pearl Cody Annie Austin Harry Mac Zavier Nikki Carol John Rose Reagan David Mary Trevor Abby Jasper Hinabi Demi Emery

* * *

**?: The ones who are related to make all these guys are on the left, while their spouse is on the right. The kids are different. The ones who are related not by marriage are on the inside. And yes, I put blanks for the main characters. Akari's is easy but still ;P And yes again, I made Mr. Cowboy and Chels together, cuz it's so damn obvious.**

**OC: _Hey! Hikari! Get out of here!_**

**Hikari: Eeep! *runs away***

**OC: _Wait! Get back here! HIKARI!!_**


	7. Something From Me

**_OC: Ok, ok, The Family Tree got messed up. BUT I'm here to straight things out._**

**_OC: Jonathan is married to Annabelle and they had five kids together(Robert, Stacy, Howard, Dave and Jack) and those five kids married Marie, Benny, Carol, Janice and Sakura. Robert and Marie gave birth to Claire and Jack(who was named after his uncle), Stacy and Benny gave birth to Chelsea and Mark, Howard and Carol gave birth to Jamie(rival for MM) and Casey(my OC), Dave and Janice gave birth Erik(dude from AWL) and Nicole(or as people call Jill) and finally, Jack and Sakura gave birth to quaduplets(Yuuki, Akari, Takeru and Hikari).  
Sadly, most of the parents died (Marie, Benny, Howard, Carol, Dave, Jack and Sakura.) noone noes how most of them had died but Benny died in a war and Sakura died of a rare disease. None of the remaining spouses who lost their loved one ever remarried.  
And the children married and started families when they reached the right age. In the current state(my story time) the children would be Pearl(Claire's), Cody(Jack's), Harry(Mark's), Nikki(Casey's), Carol(Casey's) and David(Erik's). And in the story, Casey is pregnant with her last child, John._**

**_I hoped this helped. Oh yes, the kids of the heros and heriones of the Harvest Moon Games, beside Magical Melody, are on the other thing(duh) and I'll REALLY sorry about the family tree thing. So I REALLY hoped this helped you guys out there. _**

**Hikari: Now we'll get going with the story n-**

**_OC: NEXT chapter, Hikari. We're not starting it right now. This is just a note from me.....appparently from you too....  
_**  
**Hikari: Well, I AM the main character.**

**_OC: Maybe I should get you a boyfriend and mess up your life._**

**Hikari: NO! I'll be good, don't ruin my life like you already did once!**

**_OC: Good.... Wait, how did I ruin your life? I didn't DO anything!_**

**Hikari: Yeah, you did. You said I ran away from home at fourteen. That isn't in the game.**

**_OC: It was a good back-up story!_**

**Hikari: *rolls eyes***

**_OC: Don't roll your eyes at me!_**

**Hikari: I'm a free person!**

_OC: IN A VIDEO GAME!!_Hikari: UGH! You're worst than Akari and Yuuki put together!

**_OC: *bows* Thank you!_**

**_OC: PS. Hikari and them are all about 21-22 in this story; cousins included. The Harvest Guys are 22-23 and the Harvest Girls are 21-22. That's their age by the way..._**


	8. A Crashed Wedding

**_OC: OC here! Glad you people are enjoying so far, espeically QueenoftheCatz! Seriously, I'm getting alot of reviews from you! Give yourself a pat on the back, I would do it myself but I can't because we are on the computer. Sorry. ^^; Anyway, thanks for enjoying and keep on reviewing! I promise for more Five Bells adventures(if you can call 'em that) in the future. Ok, I'll stop stalling and go ahead with the story!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Yet again, a brunette layed fast asleep in a comfy bed. Her door opened, shadows entering the room. They came closer, and closer, and closer, and closer. They hestaited, checking the clock. 4:13. The smiled evily and came closer once again. Until...

"Wake up, Nickie!" they all yelled, making Nicole screech and fell out of bed. She glared at her cousins as they started laughing. Casey helped Nicole up, smiling.

"C'mon Nickie, it's your special day. We _had _to wake you up early." she explained. Nicole huffed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I know but-" Nicole quickly checked the clock. "It freakin' 4:15 in the morning! You couldn't wait until five or something?"

All her cousins shook their heads. Hikari grabbed Nicole's hand. "All righty now, it's time to get you all beautiful!"

They all stared at her, sweat dropping. "Uh.... I mean make you _more _beautiful. Sorry, Nickie."

"Meh, it's all right." she said, walking past her. "Okay, ladies, the wedding's at eleven. Time to get _more _beautiful."

The girls laughed and headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

...

Skye and his groomsmen(Nicole's guy cousins and girl cousin's 'dates') stood across Nicole's bridesmaids(girl cousins and guy cousin's 'dates'). Two of the Harvest Sprites(Alan and Collin) floated at by Skye, waiting for the bride. Finn floated by Hikari as always. He was in a small tux(which was seriously hard to find) just like the other groomsmen while the bridesmaids wore knee-length violet dresses with spaghetti straps. Soon the Bride's Theme entered and everyone turned and faced the entry way. Nicole stood with her mother(her father died) and the two started walking down the aisle.

Nicole smiled at Skye, him returning one. Everyone sighed happily at how beautiful they looked together. Soon Nicole and Skye stood at the altar together, reading to finally be married.

"Skye, do you take Nicole to be your wife?" Alan asked Skye, jumping up and down. "To love forever and ever until you both die?"

Skye smirked. "Even farther than death." he answered, gaining an 'aw' from the crowd. The two sprites turned towards Nicole.

"Nicole, do you take Skye to be your husband?" Collin asked her, jumping up and down like Alan had did. "To love forever and ever until you both die?"

Nicole smiled. "Longer than forever." she giggled. "But yes, I do."

"You may kiss the bride!" the two sprites cheered, jumping up and together together. "Go on and smooch, smooch, smooch!"

Everyone laughed at the sprites antics. Skye chuckled as he brought Nicole into a kiss. But right as he was about to kiss her, the doors of the church bursted open and in came a little kid.

"Hikari, come quick!" yelled the kid. Everyone looked at Hikari. She pulled her dress up abit when she ran down the stairs. "It's important!"

She started running towards him. "Paolo, what's wrong?!" she asked. Paolo started running out the door. Hikari turned her head towards Nicole and Skye. "I'm really sorry, if Paolo says it's important, it must be! I'll make up for it, I promise!"

Nicole sighed at her. "How can you repay me and Skye when you crashed the wedding?"

"I didn't crash it if I'm leaving!" Hikari shouted as she ran out the door.

...

"All right, Paolo, what's so important that I had to ditch my cousin's wedding right as she was about to kiss my newest cousin-in-law." Hikari asked as Paolo ran towards the cave in Harmonica town.

Paolo stopped infront of the cave. "You know those bells you've been talking about?" he asked. When Hikari answered 'yes', he continued. "There's one in there and I had to tell you before I forgot."

Hikari smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Paolo." she said before entering Watery Cave. Paolo stood in his spot with a love-dazed look before he reliesed a girl just kissed him and her made a 'uck' sound before trying to wipe the lip stick smudge of his cheek.

...

"Whoa, Finn, there it is." Hikari gasped as they saw the bell's frame with, this time, the bell in it's place. "This one must be the Water but how come it's not working, it looks fine and it's in place."

"I can answer that!" said a blue sprite when it popped out of the bell. Hikari shrieked from the sudden move. "Sorry. By the way, I'm Ben, the Harvest Sprite of Water. You're here because of the Harvest Goddess, right?"

"Well, kinda." Hikari said. "Paolo, a boy from the town brought me here."

Ben nodded. "Ok, before I go on, I need to confirm that our missions are one and the same."

"Our mission is to ring the Blue Bell!"

"Good!" Ben cheered, nodding. "I'm glad to see that you're here to help the Harvest Goddess! I tried ringing the Blue Bell earlier, but...... Uh, nevermind!"

Hikari raised a brow. She may be young but she isn't stupid. "I'll just try ringing it again." Ben decided. He turned towards the bell. "Now, Blue Bell! May you play your melody! Melody of the bell, may you ring throughout the land!"

It was silent.

".......... Ring throughout the land!" Ben tried again. It was still silent. "...Ohhh..."

Ben turned to Hikari. "It didn't work!!!" he exclaimed like she didn't already know. He started tearing up, waving his arms frantically. "Actually, I didn't want to say anything, but...but...I can't remember the bell's melody!!!"

Hikari's and Finn's eyes widened. "Can't remember the melody?!" they exclaimed in unsion. Ben was silent.

"I'm sorry..." he cried. "I'm not worthy of being a Harvest Sprite... I can't even ring my bell... I'm too ashamed to show my face to the Harvest Goddess..."

And then he dissapered back into the bell. Finn turned to Hikari. "What do we do, Hikari...?" he asked her, sadly.

Hikari thought for a few seconds before smiling. "Y'know, maybe the Harvest Goddess knows something about the melody of the Blue Bell." she answered him. Finn grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go ask her!"

...

"What is the matter, Hikari?" The Goddess asked as Hikari walked up to her. Hikari looked at Finn, she was too exhausted to tell her. Finn nodded.

"Ben forgot the melody of his bell! How do we get him to remember?" Finn asked the Goddess. The Goddess's eyes widened.

"Oh my!" she gasped. "That's not good. The bells' melodies have sounded since long ago... Someone who is familiar with the Watery Cave may know the melody of the Blue Bell. Find someone who is very familiar with the Watery Cave and speak to them."

Hikari nodded, smiling. "All right."

The Goddess sighed. "Ben can be forgetful but he has a good heart." she said. She intwined her fingers together infront of her chest. "Please... Help him remember the melody of the Blue Bell."

Hikari and Finn nodded. "We'll do anything to help Ben remember his melody."

When the two started leaving, the Goddess stopped them. "Hikari, dear." she said.

"Yes, Harvest Goddess?"

The Goddess smiled. "Maybe you should change into something more comfortable." she giggled. "Those heels look awfully painful to be walking around in."

Hikari gave her a goofy grin. "You have _no _idea."

...

Akari sat at the table, doing a crossword while Nicole and Skye sat on the other side of the table. Hikari entered the house and tried to avoid them by sneaking past so she could get to the stairs and to her room.

"Where do you think _you're _going, Hikari?" Akari asked, not glancing up from her crossword. Nicole and Skye looked over at her.

Hikari forced a smile. "Oh, me? I was just heading upstairs so I can change."

Nicole looked at her with glassy eyes. "What happened?" she asked. "Why did you have to leave?"

Hikari sighed. "Well, you wouldn't believe me." she said. Nicole gave her a disbelieving look. "What?"

"You're saying this to a woman who can see Harvest Sprites?" she asked her. "Riri, our family believes anything we say."

"Pfft, I'm still shocked that some of the boys that are 'dating' your cousins can see them. I thought they had to get married to see them." Skye muttered. Akari and Hikari sighed.

"You never told him?" Akari asked. Nicole gave a guilty look. "Nickie!"

"What?" she exclaimed. Hikari wrapped her arm around Nicole's shoulders. "I thought he'd never asked."

Hikari sighed for the millionth time. "Why wouldn't they ask? You seeing freakin' flying midgets everywhere!"

Finn puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "Hey, we're _not _midgets! We're sprites!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "I completely forgot you were here Finn. Sorry." Hikari apologised. She then yawned. "Well, I'm heading off to bed. I have a long day tomorrow. Watering my crops, harvesting if necessary, saving the land before it dies, yada, yada. Come on, Finn."

The two headed upstairs. Akari sighed and continued her crossword while Nicole walked back to Skye. Then the two realised something.

"What does Hikari mean by that?" they both asked, refering to 'saving the land'. Akari groaned and slammed her head on the table. Hikari was going to pay for this. She knows Akari isn't good at explaing things!


End file.
